


For Art Purposes

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Swearing, kuroo's naked tsukki's flustered and theres some kissing, slightly sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 00:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10933623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tsukishima Kei is a successful art student who is late for an important class to practice drawing someone nude, but when he gets there, he doesn't expect the nude model to be as attractive as Kuroo Tetsurou.





	For Art Purposes

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.tettsuroo.tumblr.com/)

“Sorry, I’m late.” Tsukishima could feel the sweat pour off of him in beads as he struggled to make his way to third story of the art building. Out of all of the days he was going to be late it had to be this day, his most important day?

Tsukishima was an art student in Tokyo, that much was obvious if you took one look at him, he had almost an eccentric look to him, with short, messy blonde hair, and glasses that seemed to frame his face perfectly. He could always be seen usually carrying a sketchbook of some kind drawing supplies wherever he went, matched with his tight skinny jeans and plaid button-up shirt. It was obvious what department at this university he belonged to. His friends used to always tease him, saying he had changed so much since high school, but he didn’t seem to mind. He went from being an athlete to being an art student, he even got a full ride after submitting one of his paintings and the rest was history, art was his life now, and the top of his class at that. Everyone would always tell him they were expecting great things from him.

Today was a very important day for him and the rest of his class. Well, it wasn’t so much an important day as it was a day arranged by one his professors that could be important, a day when they were going to have a nude model come into class to help the students practice drawing anatomy. It wasn’t mandatory, but Tsukishima being the kind of person that he is, decided he couldn’t let an opportunity like this pass.

Most days they were allowed to draw or paint whatever they want, the professors would just give a theme, but everything else was left to their interpretation. In some ways, you could say that made things easy, but yet difficult at the same time. Most days Tsukishima closed his eyes and just let his mind decide what he was going to draw, well, he was still at the top of his class, so he guessed doing that was fine. His professors seemed to be okay with it, and he was already used to getting weird looks, so it didn’t bother him. It wasn’t like he cared either way, he was here to do what he was here to do, and that was that.

But like a lot of people who want to be in this kind of field, Tsukishima wanted to expand his repertoire. He wanted to be better and learn how to draw and paint better, so he took every opportunity he could for something like this. Every time they would have something like this, an art showcase, an optional lecture from a famous artist, or in this case, the chance to work with an actual model, Tsukishima would take it. It was usually only him and a few other students who felt this way, but it made things easier. He always found it hard to word in a large crowd.

Something like this would happen every so often, once a month at least. They would have a model or two come in to help them practice drawing different things, facial features, expressions, sometimes molding for clay, he figured it was only a matter of time before they went onto nudity. It is rather difficult to draw or paint yourself after all. It was something that every knew was coming, he would sometimes come into class hearing people murmur, wondering if the nude model was going to be a guy or a girl. It was on the syllabus after all, so it was bound it happen. Plus, it wasn’t like there was anything lewd about this, it was for art.

Tsukishima didn’t pay much attention to it, but he thought the campus was noisier than normal on his way over here today. The art building was in the back and he had to walk past three buildings to get here. Even though he was late, he could still tell at the ungodly amount of girls who were gathered in front of the art building. People who aren’t in the art program or taking any art classes aren’t allowed in, so what exactly were they all doing out there? Well, he guessed it didn’t matter. Maybe there was something going on that he wasn’t aware about today.

Tsukishima noticed that most people had left by now, well, that made sense, most people probably didn’t want to spend most of their time on a late Friday afternoon stuck in an art room, regardless of who it was with or what they were doing. His goal was to get this over with quickly so he could go back to studying for a test he had next week. Even though he loved art, the rest of his grades were still just as important. But despite all that, he still couldn’t help but wonder who was the model supposed to be anyway? And was it a boy or a girl?

Tsukishima sat down at the closest empty chair he could find in the room, pulling out his oversized sketchbook and letting it rest on one of the nearby stands. He looked over and gave the professor an apologetic look. It may have been almost manipulative of him to be milking his ‘number one student’ status, but Tsukishima knew they still had enough time, he was always pretty quick at doing these types sketches anyways.

“Sorry, the trains were delayed. Is it alright? I can do this quickly.” It wasn’t a lie, but it also wasn’t the truth.

Tsukishima refused to live on the campus dorms, he always thought they were too noisy for him to get any work done, so him and a childhood friend of his, Yamaguchi, decided to take up living together in their own apartment. And because of that, Tsukishima made it a point to only go back to the apartment after all of his classes for the day are done. He didn’t want to have to pay the train fair more than he had to.

Today, he had a normal English lecture in the morning, but his afternoon History lecture got cancelled due to the professors appointment. Thinking he would have enough time, he went back home to that apartment, he thought it would be a good idea to take a nap before coming back here. He could always draw better when he was fully awake. And, as if he was the most cursed person ever, he over slept. It was his own damn fault for missing something like this, and he couldn’t blame the professor for wanting to kick him out right here and now. Why did he want to draw someone nude so much anyways? But he was still hopeful, he was already here after all so there was no point in leaving.

“Hm.” The professor groaned, and Tsukishima could see out of the corner of his eye him furrowing his eyebrows, he was pissed, and rightfully so. He would have probably starting packing up his stuff if he didn’t hear someone else in the room speak up, the person he hadn’t noticed until now.

“Is it alright? I don’t have anything else to do today, we can just make sure we lock up the room when we’re done.” Tsukishima forced himself to look up at the person who just spoke, he was certain that he had never seen him before, and suddenly it became clear why there was such a big crowd of girls outside the art building today. He was gorgeous.

He had, I guess what most people would describe as ‘messy hair’, though that word didn’t seem to do it justice. It was like his hair was in a permanent bedhead, pure dark black, and sticking out in every possible direction. How anyone would be able to draw something like that was impossible to fathom.

It took him several seconds to notice the smirk on his face as he briefly looked off in Tsukishima’s direction. What was he looking at him so strangely for? Was there something on his face?

His clothes were ruffled, like he had just put them back on. Wearing a white button-up shirt and a black tank top underneath, equipped with skinny jeans not that dissimilar to the ones Tsukishima was already wearing. But more than that he was cute, very cute.

Tsukishima wasn’t really one for remembering the faces of everyone else who was in his class, but he felt as though he would have remembered a face like this. Maybe just because this guy looked like the type of person who just demands to have your attention whenever he enters the room. Just who was this guy? And more importantly, why was their this unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach right now.

“That’s fine.” The professor sighed once again, making Tsukishima remember the real reason why he was here, it was as if he had been inconvenienced today.

He made his way towards the door and Tsukishima swore he saw him pull a cigarette out of the back pocket of his suit. It somehow seemed to fit the annoyed setting that surrounded him. “I trust you remember how to lock up, right Tsukishima?” He turned to him as he stood in the doorway. He almost had an aggressive tone in his voice, putting Tsukishima on edge.

“Yes.” He felt himself sounding formal, wanting to tread lightly incase the professors’ mood would plummet even further.

“Good, then I’ll leave it to you too. And don’t be late again, Tsukishima.”

The door closed and Tsukishima opened his sketchbook up to the first blank page he could find, also pulling a pencil out of his bag. This was a bit different than what he was used to, normally when they were supposed to draw someone the model would stand in the middle of the room, while the students all gathered in a circle. They never really had any one on one time with a model like this, unless someone did it on their own free time, something Tsukishima never bothered to do since he really didn’t like approaching people. But it was always quiet.

Come to think of it, this would be the first time Tsukishima got to draw someone like this, and on top of that, this person was supposed to be getting naked. How was this supposed to work? Wouldn’t it be a little awkward for the model? Well, Tsukishima wasn’t really the type to judge people, so he guessed it would be fine. He thought surely he wouldn’t make as big of a fuss over him as some of the girls did.

“You’re Tsukishima, right?” The person spoke, pointing in his direction as he grabbed the wooden stool that was in the middle of the room. Everything was still arranged in a perfect circle, probably from where everyone else was drawing him just a few moments ago.

The room didn’t have much in it in the way of furniture, this was pretty much one of the few rooms in the whole building that was just used for painting. There were no desks, just some chairs and some easels laying around the room, and art supplies lined the walls. It had windows over looking the campus courtyard from outside, and he could still see the cluttered crowd of people gathering for whatever sight they thought they would see. Honestly, Tsukishima had half a mind to close to curtains right now. There was no way they could see up here, so what were they standing around for?

The model moved the stool closer to him, well, that was an understatement, he moved the stool so close that he could have been sitting on Tsukishima’s lap. He didn’t notice until he got closer, but this guy was pretty big, muscles wise at least. He was shorter than Tsukishima, but something about him made him feel bigger as he stood so close to him right now. And he swore he could smell some kind of overpowering cologne on him from how close he was.

“Yeah, Tsukishima Kei.” He wasn’t quite sure what in him made him want to introduce himself so formally right now, but he did. He didn’t really talk when he would draw or paint someone like this, but even Tsukishima knew you needed to make your model feel comfortable, and the best way to do that was by being friendly.

Sure, they went to the same school, but this place was huge. The odds of ever seeing this guy again were very slim, and on top of that he was just another model. Probably just one of the moderately attractive students that requested to do this after finding out the school will pay you for it. Tsukishima really never could understand why people would be so willing to model nude for money, but he wasn’t here to judge them on their life choices. He was here to draw. Hell, some of them would probably question his life choices too.

“Cute name. I’m Kuroo Tetsurou.” He smiled at him, almost seeming too friendly, and Tsukishima couldn’t tell what he meant by ‘cute’.

Was he making fun of him, or was he being sincere? It wasn’t like Tsukishima wasn’t aware of how ‘cute’ his first name was. He had heard that time and time again while growing up, ‘the adorable Kei’ as he was called growing up by his family. It was so annoying, and because of that it almost made him feel self conscious now when introducing himself. Because ‘cute’ didn’t really describe him.

Not that any of this actually mattered, but Tsukishima didn’t want to have a bitter taste in his mouth before he started to actually draw. Getting compliments wasn’t exactly something he was up for, but he still didn’t want to come off as rude.

Tsukishima tried to return Kuroo back with a similar smile but he feared it just made him feel awkward. Something about this guy just rubbed him the wrong way, maybe it was just that smile or that look in his eyes, but he instantly pegged him as the type of person who always gets his way, probably annoying too. Needless to say, he wanted to get this over with.

“That’s nice. Can you, you know, strip now?” It sounded so informal that it was almost comical. Tsukishima had that same disinterested tone in his voice, it was pretty much his signature voice by this point, one that made him sound like he was unamused and incapable of showing any kind of emotion. It was also similar to that serious look he had about him when he would draw, like nothing could disturb him and that he was in the zone. Then again, maybe he was just weird.

“Well, you don’t waste any time.” Kuroo smirked, as if he was some kind of playboy, and Tsukishima thought for a minute that he felt his heart flutter when he saw him wink at him. Yeah, he was definitely a playboy.

Tsukishima wasn’t quite sure what to do with himself, since every other time he had to draw someone for class like this they remained fully clothed, so he just watched him. He was almost fascinated to see something like this up close, he didn’t quite have a word for it, but Tsukishima was very amused right now. Well, he did say he wanted to expand his horizons, and this certainly was a way of doing that. This wasn’t really the kind of thing you could do without taking a class like this.

Kuroo already had his shoes off upon entering the room, and he began slowly fiddling with his shirt, unbutton his outer shirt and then pulling the tank top underneath it, letting them both fall on the floor near his feet. He gave Tsukishima a coy smirk, it was almost like he was showing off his body and wanted to get some kind of reaction out of him. And maybe Tsukishima was just in an overly relaxed mood today, ever since the whole ordeal with showing up late, but whatever Kuroo wanted, he succeeded in getting.

This was probably the best time to mention that Tsukishima Kei was anything but used to something like this. He had never gone out partying, he had never drank beer, and he had never done anything suggestive or sexual with anyone. Sure, that probably made him sound pretty boring, but for him, he was fine with it. Most of his friends and family had just accepted he was an introvert who was always like this. He thought that there might be a possibility that he might get married, but that was way down the line, and something he didn’t have time to think about right now. But, what was this feeling in his chest and in his stomach? And was someone turning up the temperature in here? Because it was getting hot. Well, it was getting close to being after hours, so maybe they shut the air off at that time.

“What are you… majoring… in. I haven’t… seen you around before.” Tsukishima bit his lower lip as he turned his head to the side, forcing himself not to look at Kuroo as he fiddled with the belt on his pants. His words sounded so flustered that it was almost like he didn’t even get them out at all. Since when was Tsukishima this curious about someone else? Especially someone who was supposed to the model for his next project.

“Oho?” Kuroo made a noise that Tsukishima wasn’t quite sure how to describe, he had never heard anything like it, and it sounded somewhere between something that was flirty and provoking, almost like he was pleased with that kind of response. It almost felt like he was getting ready to ask Tsukishima if he was curious about him.

“I’m actually studying biology.” But to his surprise, his answer seemed pretty vague.

“Is that so?” Still refusing to look at him, Tsukishima could hear the sound of Kuroo’s pants hit the floor. His belt made a slight ‘ding’ as it clashed with the legs of the stool. It was definitely getting hotter in here.

“Say, Tsukki, are you nervous? Your face is all red.” Kuroo sat back down on the stool, bringing himself almost eye level with Tsukishima once again. It was only under the strange usage of the nickname ‘Tsukki’ that he turned his head to meet him.

Normally the only person he had ever heard call him a name like that was Yamaguchi, and that was only because it was a nickname that stuck with them ever since they were kids, and he just so happened to still use it as they were adults. He would have never thought that someone else would have ever called him something like that, especially someone under circumstances like this.

“I’m not-“

Tsukishima’s eyes focused in on Kuroo, first his hair and his voice, which looked exactly the same way they did only a few moments ago, and then the chest, he had almost a sincere expression in his eyes as Tsukishima noticed every little muscle on his arms and chest, like they all were protruding out of him. Tsukishima thought that he must work out, and he may have asked him if he played any sports for the university, if his eyes didn’t wander a put further south, that is. For some reason it felt almost refreshing, like it was lightening the tense mood.

It didn’t take a genius to realize what he saw as he looked and examined him, and the position Kuroo was sitting in didn’t help at all.

He rested one of his elbows on his thigh, letting his hand rest on his cheek, and his face with a subtle tint of red as he smiled at Tsukishima. It wasn’t quite like the embarrassed shade of red that Tsukishima knew was on his face, this was more like the blushing shade of red. Well, this was probably something that was awkward no matter who you are, so Tsukishima could understand. But the one thing he couldn’t understand was why Kuroo looked almost like he was amused by all of this.

Both his legs were spread far apart, giving anyone, especially Tsukishima a perfect view of what it was exactly that he was supposed to be drawing. He forced himself to stay looking at him, mainly just at his face, because he knew that if he looked away he may has well have just walked out of the room. How were people supposed to do something like this seriously? But no, he wasn’t giving in, Tsukishima came here to draw him, and he was going to do just that, dammit. It was only a little nudity, from a very attractive person, this kind of thing happens all the time. What was he so nervous for? And why was his face still so red?

“Tsukki, shouldn’t you start drawing now? Or would you.. oh, I get it.” Kuroo smirked, like he could see right through him.

“You get what?” Tsukishima felt very flustered and very confused right now. But despite all that, he still felt curious enough to stay, like part of his brain actually wanted to see and hear what it was exactly that Kuroo was going to say.

What exactly was it that he ‘got’, and what exactly was it that he planned on doing right now? But more importantly, why did Kuroo seem so okay with this, like wouldn’t most people feel a little awkward being nude like this? A number of people were going to see you naked and draw it, and possibly show it to their friends, wouldn’t that make most people uncomfortable?

“You haven’t done this before, have you?” Kuroo kept that smirk on his face, and he felt like the tables had suddenly turned, Tsukishima was supposed to be the one who directing Kuroo, but now it was almost like Kuroo was directing him.

“It’s fine, just… hold still…” Tsukishima was determined to talk his way out of this, or rather, draw his way out of this. He even almost had a forceful sound in his voice as if he was commanding Kuroo to do something. What had gotten into him all of a sudden?

He picked up his pencil that he had previously sat down, and starting scribbling away, he started with his face, and that seemed to shut Kuroo up. It wasn’t like he wanted him to stop talking or anything, but Tsukishima didn’t know what to do with himself right now. And he would be too busy drawing to actually pay attention to him and have conversation with him anyways. But just who was this guy? And why was Tsukishima so flustered all of a sudden. Sure, he was cute, but Tsukishima had seen plenty of cute guys in his time here. What made him so special and was his heartbeat getting faster?

_Thud._

The sound of Tsukishima’s pencil hitting the floor when he was only halfway done with his face was the most unexpected thing of them all. He was counting on just being able to glance over at Kuroo every few seconds and let everything else just take care of itself. It would kind of be like he was putting himself on autopilot and continued to draw without thinking, but all that was useless now.

“Here you go.” Kuroo smirked, handing Tsukishima the pencil with that same smile on his face. “You know, I’m kind of surprised the snobby, stuck up art student hauls himself up in a room like this all day.” Kuroo looked around the room, and Tsukishima figured that wasn’t much of a surprise. He figured this was probably his first time in the art building, so this kind of thing probably did seem weird to a lot of people.

“It’s not that surprising.” Tsukishima sighed, continuing to draw, the sound of his pencil going frantically away on the paper was all that filled the room for a few seconds. “And thank you.” Tsukishima added, remembering that he shouldn’t act like a rude anti-social person right about now as he continued to draw.

He began slowly working on his chest and arms now, capturing his muscles slowly, and he could hear a slight hum of satisfaction when Kuroo took a glance over and looked at the page. He wasn’t never too fond of people doing that, he would always say that if he wanted to share what he was drawing, he would. And it wasn’t like this was going to be a masterpiece. Tsukishima was just trying to finish this so he could leave, if he really wanted to do Kuroo justice, he would have chosen to paint him instead.

“Hey, you know, you should draw-“ Kuroo had a smirk on his face, like he was getting ready to say something perverted or something that he thought was funny, and Tsukishima’s natural instinct snapped up to stop him.

“If you say ‘draw me like one of your French girls’, I’m leaving.” Tsukishima raised his eyes in slight annoyance as he looked up from the paper.

Cracking jokes like that was something Tsukishima always frowned upon. Did he seriously have to be one of those people that couldn’t be serious in a time like this? Tsukishima felt like groaning right now, but yet somehow, he couldn’t frown, maybe it was just because something about him didn’t dislike Kuroo, but he felt like he might be able to laugh at just about anything and everything he said. Maybe the real reason he decided to stop him was so he wouldn’t break out laughing. Tsukishima could still be quite immature at times when he wanted to be, and he didn’t really want to show that side of him right now.

So, he still continued drawing, making his way down to the stomach, he never noticed until now that he had abs, very attractive looking abs at that. They looked so well defined in real life that they might has well have been drawn on. And were those tan lines he could see?

Oh fuck, he felt so mentally screwed right now. Why was this guy so attractive? And what about him was so special that there were so many people outside the building wanting to see him anyways? Tsukishima could never understand people like that. just who was he, and why couldn’t Tsukishima leave him alone?

“Well, at least you have a sense of humor.” Kuroo smirked, keeping his hand placed up by his face, continuing to stare at Tsukishima with that amused expression as he continued on. “Say, are you single?”

“Why would you ask such a thing?” Tsukishima looked up once again. What exactly were Kuroo’s intentions here? Tsukishima couldn’t figure him out, not that he wanted to. He was here to draw and that was that, so what if the model happened to be a little attractive? This kind of thing happens all the time, and Tsukishima shouldn’t be getting so flustered right now.

“Just wondering.” Kuroo shrugged, the question seemed like no big deal to him, and Tsukishima was getting the sense that Kuroo was probably the kind of person who slept around a lot.

He was attractive, so he probably had both women and men that he could do it with whenever he wanted. And if that was true, it made sense why he was the type of person who would be okay being a nude model like this. From Tsukishima’s experience, those kinds of people tend to have loose morals and don’t really care one way or another. But if that’s true, then he shouldn’t waste his time on someone like Tsukishima.

“You’re at the top of your art class, so I just assumed you probably had a girlfriend… or a boyfriend.” He added once again, putting a strange emphasis on boyfriend, like he was trying to hint at something, and Tsukishima felt like he was forced to question him.

Did he really need to add that last part? What was it exactly that he was trying to accomplish here? Were people who were models always so chatty? Tsukishima had never dealt with someone like this before, and the flustered look on his face wasn’t helping whatever kind of reaction he was getting out of him right now. What face was he making anyways? And since when did he have so many questions?

“I’m not really into that sort of thing.” Tsukishima sighed, and once again that wasn’t a lie.

He had already made it clear by this point that he really didn’t have time for a relationship, his life sort of revolved around nothing but art. Hell, saying that he even had time to see his roommate was a bit of a stretch. Tsukishima didn’t go to parties, he didn’t date, and he definitely didn’t have any interest in people in general. Or at least, that’s what he was going to continue to keep telling himself. The only reason he was even here today was to get some kind of new art experience.

“Really? What a shame. You’re actually kind of cute.” Kuroo hummed and something about it felt so nonchalant, maybe it was just the tone he was using, but he had half a mind to ask him what his goal was here, or to tell him to be quiet, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it.

“I’m sorry?” Tsukishima questioned him. Out of all the things he had been called in his life, stuck-up, arrogant, the list goes on and on, but none of those things were ever ‘cute’. How could some tall, lanky, blonde boy who was really only good at art be considered cute by anyone’s standards, especially by a model like Kuroo?

Oh, he got it. It was like that logical part in his brain went off and told him what was going on here. He had seen this kind of behavior before, sometimes models would like to flatter him or one of the other students by bribing them or giving them compliments. One time he even had a girl offer to hook him up on a date with one of her female friends in exchange for getting a copy of what he was drawing. That had to be what Kuroo was doing. It made sense, sometimes a lot of people liked to have their pictures drawn, and liked to have a copy of that picture in return. Maybe Kuroo was just also one of those people.

“You don’t need to flatter me to make you look better. If you want a copy of the portrait, just ask.” Tsukishima rolled his eyes, he had had this conversation before, and he wasn’t exactly in the mood for it. “Plus, you don’t need my skills to make you look attractive.” He wasn’t sure why he added that last part onto his sentence, it was impulsive, like a thought he had that just slipped out of his mouth. He was quiet, almost like a whisper, but he could tell from that look on his face that he heard every word.

“Oho?” Kuroo repeated himself, using that same word and that same questionable expression he had seen only a few moments ago.

Tsukishima felt his body freeze up, like all he could do was just sit there and watch curiously to see what Kuroo would do next. Maybe he was actually curious about him, about what kind of life a person has to lead them to being okay posing nude, or maybe he was just so different from him and anyone else he had ever met before, but Tsukishima couldn’t shake this feeling right now.

Kuroo leaned forward and Tsukishima knew whatever kind of expression he was making right now wasn’t one that he intended. And he doesn’t know why his mouth just so happened to be open at the time, maybe he was gasping, or maybe he too was getting ready to say something, but he knew for certain that he felt Kuroo’s warm lips touch his.

It would be a lie to say this was Tsukishima’s first kiss, he had been kissed before, mainly back in high school, but he had never felt something this good before. Was the warmth of another person supposed to feel like this? He could feel Kuroo’s tongue lapping against his own, and he wasn’t sure why he moaned as the two of them were brought closer together.

Both the pencil and the sketchbook fell out of his hand, and he wasn’t sure what made him so eager to wrap his hands around Kuroo, but he did.

He was inexperienced, and Kuroo seemed to pick up on that, as he grabbed Tsukishima’s hands and slowly guiding them, showing him where to touch. He first let them float along his chest, letting them hover over his skin, he could feel how hot he already was. Was it normal to touch another person like this? Was it normal for Tsukishima to turn all hot and his face all red? Was it normal for this to happen, would Kuroo get weirded out by this?

“Kuroo-“ He wasn’t sure what part in his brain finally turned itself on to figure out what was going on here, to a normal person it would have been obvious, and Tsukishima still didn’t know how his shirt became un-buttoned so easily.

He didn’t know this man at all, sure they went to the same university, but other than that they had nothing in common, he knew his name and his major, but that was it. And on top of all that, Tsukishima had never done something like this before, why did he feel so impulsive right now? And why didn’t he want to stop?

From that look that Kuroo was giving him, he could tell that he was the type of person to know when to stop, he wasn’t the kind that would force himself on someone else when they didn’t want it. And he could slowly see that look on his face as he started to pull away, realizing that he probably didn’t want this. What would happen after this? Well, Tsukishima assumed he would finish drawing him, Kuroo would get dressed and the two would go their separate ways, maybe pass each other in the school dining hall or the library again if they were lucky. Why did the feeling of that piss Tsukishima off so much? It was almost like he wanted to see him again, he wanted to kiss him, he wanted to do other things with him. What was wrong with him? Was this a crush?

Tsukishima’s body went from frozen to moving on its own, he leaned forward and placed both his hands on either side of Kuroo’s face, holding him steady and he smashed his lips against Kuroo’s. He knew he might regret making such a rash decision like this, but he also might regret not getting to see Kuroo again. To put it lightly, he liked him. The almost stuck up Tsukishima finally felt something for another human being, and he wasn’t about to let that go away so easily. You would have to be a fool to do something like that.

“Tsukki, what’s gotten into you?” His tone sounded almost friendly, like the two had known each other for years. And Tsukishima guessed Kuroo wasn’t the type of person to hide his intentions, he was probably used to people not turning him down, but he probably wasn’t used to anyone reacting the way that Tsukishima did.

“It’s fine, it’s fine, I’m just not used to this, but can we continue?” It almost felt like Tsukishima was begging, he took off his glasses and let them rest on the floor next to his bag. He blinked his eyes a few times as if he was trying to get his way, and it wasn’t long until he felt Kuroo touching him once again.

 

 

 

Tsukishima didn’t quite know how it happened, but he was now the one who was sitting on the stool, completely naked, his body felt cold from the new air in the room, but that didn’t stop him. Kuroo’s arms remained wrapped around his back, as if he was holding him and keeping him from getting cold. Tsukishima wasn’t sure if he suggested it or if Kuroo did, but Kuroo was now sitting on his lap, he was amazed that his lanky body could even hold up someone like Kuroo.

He didn’t even realize it until now that he never got to finish the portrait of Kuroo that he was supposed to be drawing for his class. Well, it was probably for the best, it was getting late anyway so he would probably have to just accept the failing grade.

Tsukishima leaned himself in and kissed Kuroo once again, he wasn’t even sure what he was supposed to be doing. Was it weird to kiss his neck the way that he was? Was it weird to let Kuroo touch him in this way and make him feel all hot? Was all of this weird? Tsukishima didn’t even know anymore, but he couldn’t suppress this feeling that they needed to get out of here. The professor was gone, but he knew that if they didn’t leave soon, someone else would find them out. It wasn’t that abnormal for students to stay behind after hours like this, and it wasn’t that abnormal for the whole nude modeling thing either, but even Tsukishima knew you couldn’t possibly talk your way out of being found in a position like this.

“Kuroo!” He said his name once again, it was strange at just how comfortable it rolled off of his tongue. He knew next to nothing about this guy but yet here he was, naked, sitting with him as they touched and kissed each other, and he knew it was only a matter of time before something else were to happen, something that Tsukishima would be lying about if he said he wasn’t excited for. And he was thinking that maybe he wanted to do something like this again.

“Something wrong, Tsukki? You never did finish the drawing.” Kuroo was a tease, and a damn good one at it too.

He looked at him with provoking, yet seductive eyes as he traced light circles around his back. They had only just met each other, but he already knew exactly which spots to hit to make him tremble, making it all the more difficult to actually say what was on his mind right now.

He knew that in reality he didn’t really stand a chance with the type like Kuroo, the model type who are naturally gorgeous and can have whomever they want, but that didn’t stop him from hoping. Tsukishima liked Kuroo and he wanted to know more about him, he wanted to see him again.

“Kuroo, be my model again?”

Kuroo smirked, as if he knew what he was implying, but wanted to get him to actually say it. “For art purposes, Tsukki?”

He almost felt embarrassed, but he couldn’t help but agree to something that was phrased like that. he felt kind of crazy for doing something like this, but maybe Kuroo could be that artistic muse he had been searching for. And maybe, just maybe, something good could come out of this after all.

“Yeah, for art purposes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I feel like this one shot is kind of crappy, I normally don't impulsively write one-shots like this, but I really had an urge to write art student Tsukki and nude model Kuroo, and this just sort of happened. I really like the idea of a flustered Tsukki as he tries to be serious and draw Kuroo. I'm not even sure if nude models is something that is still done for art classes, but I still hope you guys enjoyed it. :)


End file.
